The present invention relates to removable seals for fluid containers. More specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to removable fluid port seals for ink containers for an inkjet printing system.
Inkjet printers typically use a printhead mounted on a carriage that is moved relative to a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved relative to the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either integral with the printhead, as in the case of a disposable print cartridge, or by a supply of ink that is replaceable separate from the printhead. With separately replaceable ink supplies, the ink supply is replaced when exhausted, and the printhead is then replaced at the end of the printhead useful life.
When the ink supply is replaceable separate from the printhead, the supply may be either located on the carriage with the printhead or located remotely from the printhead (xe2x80x9coff axisxe2x80x9d). Locating the supply on the carriage with the printhead is generally a less expensive approach, although the quantity of ink provided with each replaceable supply is limited by the considerations of the total mass that must be moved on the carriage, and the spatial volume swept by the carriage.
Regardless of where the ink supply is located within the printing system, it is critical that the ink supply provide a reliable supply of ink to the inkjet printhead. In printer systems having separate ink supplies and printheads, the printheads are typically intended to have a much longer useful life than the ink supplies. A common cause of printhead failure is the operation of the printhead without a continuous supply of ink. Replacement of printheads damaged through lack of a reliable ink supply can be costly to the end user.
The fluid ports on replacement ink containers are typically sealed to prevent leakage and spillage. One potential cause of an interrupted ink flow is the installation of a new ink container into the printer system without first removing the fluid port seal. There is thus a need for devices and methods which prevent an end user from installing a replacement ink container into a printer system without first removing the fluid port seal.
Embodiments of the present invention comprise removable fluid port seals for fluid containers that are configured for insertion into a receiving station within a fluid utilizing system. An exemplary use of the fluid port seal is to seal replaceable ink containers for use in ink jet printers, although the present invention is not limited to a specific field of application. The fluid port seal has a tab portion which extends beyond the container and interferes with installation of the container into the receiving station if an installer attempts to install the fluid container in the utilizing system without first removing the seal.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.